


Pain spectra

by Winter_Ghost



Series: Till the end of the line [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Ghost/pseuds/Winter_Ghost
Summary: Александр знает, что сделает, как только вернется в Сан-Антонио, – отдаст приказ об обнулении. Он достаточно сильный, чтобы оборвать то, что погубит его.Зимний Солдат оказывается достаточно слабой, чтобы позволить ему это.





	

 

 

      Александру Пирсу было двадцать восемь, когда он впервые увидел Зимнего Солдата.  
  
      Это напоминало торги, чертову рекламу – то, как русские демонстрировали созданное ими оружие. Стрельба, рукопашный бой, самая жестокая полоса препятствий на памяти Александра, пытки и допросы. За все время – ни единого слова, ни намека на крик, ни одной читабельной эмоции на лице. Зимний Солдат – действительно идеальное оружие. Гидра приобретает его охотно, лидеры, присутствующие на испытаниях, довольны покупкой.  
  
      Александр Пирс – тогда еще куда более мелкая сошка в универсальном механизме Гидры – пребывает в иррациональном восторге, который он не сможет объяснить даже спустя тридцать лет.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      Проходит больше двух лет, прежде чем Александр вновь сталкивается с ценнейшим приобретением Гидры. Он – лучший из вербовщиков, прекрасный психолог, самый многообещающий манипулятор из тех, кто сейчас работает на организацию. Лидеры сулят ему прекрасную карьеру, и Пирс горд собой, на самом деле. Но он знает, что ради получения желаемого придется потрудиться.  
  
      Зимний Солдат, их оружие, та, кто когда-то носила имя Джейми Барнс, ближайшая подруга Стивена Роджерса, героиня чертовой Америки – Пирсу плевать, кто она, на самом-то деле – нестабильна. Обнуления не помогают, машина бесполезна, и девчонка тоже. Гидра потратилась на нее, и лишаться оружия не хочет, не время еще, на Зимнего Солдата возлагались немалые надежды, строились планы. Гидра не любит отступаться от планов.  
  
      Александр понимает: его дальнейшие жизнь и карьера зависят от того, справится ли он с Зимним Солдатом. Он не привык мириться с малым, не привык останавливаться на достигнутом, потому, наверное, и соглашается стать куратором. Очередным. Предыдущих трех Солдат прикончила.  
  
      Пирс знает, что должен бояться, когда входит в лабораторию, но он испытывает лишь иррациональных восторг – тот самый, что накрыл его в день презентации среди снегов Сибири. Зимний Солдат кажется уязвимой, прикованная к креслу, витающая где-то в беспокойном мире собственных грез после разморозки. У нее пустой, невидящий взгляд – стопроцентное равнодушие ко всему.  
  
      – Ты слышишь меня? – ровно спрашивает Александр, останавливаясь перед креслом; его голосу вторит гулкое эхо.  
  
      Контроль частоты пульса, ритма дыхания, собственного тела – то, чему он учился годами, чтобы уметь прятать любые эмоции и, в том числе, страх. Это то, без чего нечего и соваться в клетку Зимнего Солдата, если, конечно, не хочешь последовать за ее предыдущими кураторами.  
  
      Девушка шевелится едва заметно и взгляд фокусирует с большим трудом. У нее редкий цвет глаз – темно-серый, цвета грозовых туч, но на дне словно бы плещется легкий, едва уловимый голубой отлив, но Пирс все равно его замечает. И от внимательного, неожиданно осознанного взгляда пульс подскакивает на пару тактов – всего не мгновение. И этого мгновения потери контроля Солдату хватает, чтобы дернуться в фиксаторах – в попытке вырваться – и прошептать на грани слышимости:  
  
      – Стив…  
  
      Александр не выказывает удивления, он слишком хорошо изучил дело №17. Он знает, кого зовет Джейми Барнс; то, что от нее осталось. Она зовет Стива Роджерса – человека, образ которого не смогла выжечь машина за полвека. С машиной Александр тягаться точно не сможет, он осознает это слишком явственно. Он достаточно умен, чтобы не обманываться, и достаточно хитер, чтобы обратить неудачу в успех.  
  
      – Да. Стив.  
  
      Он улыбается, подходя ближе, а бледная девушка в кресле улыбается измученно и смотрит безотрывно – бесконечно преданно, любяще, – и на дне ее серых глаз плещется надежда. Она смотрит на агента Пирса, а видит Стива Роджерса, и Александр позволяет ей обманываться.  
  
      – Ты вытащишь меня, Стив? Как раньше, правда? Как тогда? – сбивчиво шепчет она, вновь подаваясь вперед. Александр останавливает ее, сжимая плечо, улыбается мягко, успокаивающе. В этой улыбке нет искренности.  
  
      – Тише, – он тоже говорит тихо, почти шепотом. – Все хорошо. Ты должна успокоиться. Мы еще не закончили здесь.  
  
      Зимний Солдат больше не борется с фиксаторами, расслабляется в кресле, но смотрит непонимающе. Александр может только догадываться, что за хаос творится в ее искалеченном сознании.  
  
      – Это задание, – продолжает он и ласково поглаживает девушку по плечу. – Наше с тобой. Мы должны быть агентами, понимаешь? Работать на них, внедриться. Ты должна слушать меня, безоговорочно. Но мы уйдем – как только закончим. Верь мне.  
  
      Она кивает сразу же, принимает все безоговорочно, улыбается рассеяно и прикрывает глаза, когда Александр, нарушая всякие протоколы, открывает фиксаторы. Он даже не боится – внутри уверенно разрастается убежденность в том, что Зимний Солдат никогда не причинит ему вреда. Кому угодно, кроме него.  
  
      – Для тебя есть миссия, – продолжает он, все еще не отступая. – Ты помнишь?  
  
      Та, кто была когда-то Джейми Барнс, помедлив, вновь кивает. Александр замечает, как она растирает живое запястье, и выглядит это слишком по-человечески для живого оружия. Он не хочет думать о значении этого жеста, о значении взгляда… Он не хочет думать ни о чем, что может заставить забыть о контроле.  
  
      – Помню, – глухо отзывается девушка, выпрямляясь наконец в кресле. Она меняется в лице как-то неуловимо, напрягается, и Александр не может понять, как она смогла превратиться из сломанной, едва ли не жалкой игрушки в настоящего солдата, всего лишь сменив позу.  
  
      – Ты должна ее выполнить. Ты сделаешь это, как полагается?  
  
      Еще один кивок и завороженный взгляд; на Пирса еще никто так не смотрел.  
  
      – И ты пойдешь с техниками, позволишь им подготовить тебя. Будешь хорошим агентом, верно?  
  
      – Верно, – эхом отзывается Зимний Солдат.  
  
      В тот день ни один техник не страдает от руки агента. И цель умирает от единственной выпущенной пули, угодившей аккурат между глаз; пули, которую не сможет отследить ни одно спец-ведомство в мире. Зимний Солдат возвращается на базу без всяких непредвиденных проблем.  
  
      Агент Пирс получает повышение через месяц.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
      Десять лет – столько проходит с того дня, как Зимний Солдат узнает в совершенно чужом ей человеке Стива Роджерса. Десять лет – столько проходит с того момента, как Пирс начинает игру с опаснейшим оружием Гидры и тем, что осталось от его души.  
  
      Александр не удивляется, когда его вызывают на базу под Сан-Антонио, ведь назначение в качестве куратора никто не отменял. Это значится как побочное задание, но, на самом деле, это – самое важное задание, как пару десятилетий спустя поймет Пирс.  
  
      Девушка вовсе не изменилась за то время, что провела в криокамере, за те полтора года, что он не видел ее, но, вместе с тем, сейчас совершенно другая. Александр понимает, что это из-за того, как она выглядит: гладко зачесанные в высокий хвост волосы, вместо формы – строгий костюм почти мужского покроя, плотная ткань которого не позволяет даже заподозрить, что ее левая рука – высокотехнологичное оружие. Та, кто стоит перед Пирсом, на ближайшие три недели вовсе не киллер, а его же телохранитель на время переговоров в Афганистане.  
  
      Тот Афганистан, который видят военные, отличаются от того, который видел Александр. Место таких, как он, – переговорщиков организаций, названия которых знают единицы, – во дворцах, почти что музейных залах, за длинными столами, на ужинах, во время которых под видом светской беседы решается, сколько человек и где погибнут во благо чужой цели. Пирс не волнуется, нет, ведь это не первая поездка подобного рода, но, чувствуя за своей спиной хрупкую внешне женскую фигурку, он все равно чувствует себя увереннее.  
  
      Он обнаруживает Солдата в своей спальне на пятый день миссии. Она приходит поздно ночью, бесшумно, как настоящий призрак, и Александр – к собственному стыду – понимает, что не один, только когда матрас прогибается под чужим весом.  
  
      – Ты постарел, – с грустью говорит девушка, и Пирс, кажется, впервые в жизни испытывает настолько чистую, не испорченную ничем злость.  
  
      Та, кого мир знает, как героически погибшую подругу Капитана Америки, нисколько не сопротивляется, когда Александр вжимает ее в кровать, сминает светлую ткань футболки, сдергивает белье. Он уверен, что тянет девушку за волосы слишком грубо, заставляя открыть шею, подставиться, но она только стонет низко и вновь не сопротивляется, живой рукой цепляется за его плечо, словно пытается удержаться – в этом мире или на грани сознания, понимания того, что происходит, черт разберешь.  
  
      Он различает на ее лице удовольствие, когда берет наконец – слишком жестко, откровенно срывая злость; Александр любит контроль, он свыкся с тем, что тот необходим ему, почти как воздух, он предпочитает устанавливать его и в собственной постели, но то, что он делает сейчас, все равно не приносит настоящего удовольствия. Но это избавляет от мыслей, заглушает злость.  
  
      Мир Александра рушится почти болезненно, рассыпается сотней осколков, когда Джейми Барнс выгибается под ним, кричит беззвучно, когда под металлической рукой, сжавшей изголовье кровати, оное наконец трескается.  
  
      Зимний Солдат после смотрит без всякого осмысления, без узнавания, кажется; Пирс может прочитать лишь благодарность. Последняя оказывается настоящим наркотиком, от которого не хочется отказываться.  
  
      Он оставляет агента в собственной спальне до утра и еще дважды заставляет ее посмотреть вот так, подчиниться, принадлежать. Он знает, что эта девушка, сорвавшись, способна его убить, знает, что раньше никогда не любил играть с опасностью. И знает, что раньше ни с кем и не когда не испытывал никакого удовольствия.  
  
      Зимний Солдат возвращается в его спальню каждую ночь следующие пятнадцать дней.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Александр прекрасно помнит, что до вылета из Афганистана осталось шесть часов; ни на секунду не забывает, что, по возвращению, сразу отправится к начальству с докладом, понимает, как это вымотает. Но вместо отдыха, вместо сна – сжимает девичьи бедра, наблюдает за мерно вздымающейся грудью, за тем, как пластины металлической руки смыкаются плотнее каждый раз, когда Зимний Солдат опускается, впуская в себя полностью. Она и есть наркотик – Пирс осознает это слишком поздно, лишь после того, как запомнить черты ее лица, причудливый цвет глаз, растрепанные волосы и узор шрамов на левом плече становится столь же важно, как дышать.  
  
      Девушка выгибается, двигается все быстрее, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма, стонет протяжно, а после Александр слышит то, чего десять лет ждал и боялся.  
  
      – Алекс… - срывается с ее губ за секунду до того, как, крупно вздрогнув, Солдат опускается на грудь мужчины.  
  
      Он зарывается в ее волосы привычным уже жестом, перебирает неожиданно мягкие пряди и смотрит на белеющий в ночной темноте потолок.  
  
      – Как давно? – тихо спрашивает Александр и, стоит отдать ему должное, голос его даже не дрожит.  
  
      Девушка слегка поворачивает голову, устраиваясь удобнее, и, кажется, даже улыбается, обнимая мужчину.  
  
      – С прошлой миссии, – честно отвечает она. – Вспомнила свое имя. И в тот же день… поняла.  
  
      Согласно протоколу, Пирс должен воспользоваться транквилизатором, шприц с которым покоится на прикроватной тумбе. А еще, согласно тому же протоколу, Зимнего Солдата не должно быть в его постели.  
  
      – Что еще ты помнишь? – спрашивает он вместо этого.  
  
      – Почти все, – это тоже честность, и Александр не представляет, как у Джейми Барнс получается оставаться настолько равнодушной; не понимает, как он пропустил момент, когда она стала… собой. – Кем я была, как стала той, кто я есть. И Стива. Ты – не он. Просто… похож.  
  
      Они молчат какое-то время. У обоих выравнивается дыхание, и девушка, все же, укладывается на соседнюю подушку, небрежно набрасывает тонкую простынь обнаженное тело. Пирс безошибочно улавливает мелькнувшую на ее губах улыбку и впервые читает в ней полнейшую обреченность.  
  
      – Я знаю, что он мертв, – пугающе спокойно говорит Зимний Солдат, глядя на Александра, но, одновременно, словно бы сквозь него. – Будь Стив жив, он бы уничтожил Гидру, я знаю это. Но она жива. Мне некуда идти, но… я тоже жива. Я хотела убедиться.  
  
      И последние три слова складывают части пазла, объясняют, почему две недели назад Зимний Солдат – Джейми Барнс, поправляет себя Пирс, – появилась здесь.  
  
      – Это нездоровая привязанность, – девушка словно озвучивает его мысли. – Твоя. И моя.  
  
      Александр знает это, равно как и то, что сделает, как только вернется в Сан-Антонио, – отдаст приказ об обнулении. Он достаточно сильный, чтобы оборвать то, что погубит его.  
  
      Зимний Солдат оказывается достаточно слабой, чтобы позволить ему это.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
      Александр Пирс больше не теряет бдительности. Он учится получать то, что хочет, а вместе с тем – рубить лишние чувства на корню. Чтобы не мешали, не доставляли неприятностей.  
  
      У него не выходит совмещать.  
  
      Та, кто, ложась в твою постель, просто исполняет приказ, не может сравниться с той, кто делала это по собственной воле, по желанию, – Александр понимает это с третьей попытки получить то, что имел в треклятом Афганистане. И после он к этой теме не возвращается; Зимнему Солдату плевать и подавно – ее обнуления теперь проводятся по строгому графику, исключая любую возможность сбоя.  
  
      Она послушна, она все еще лучшее оружие, которым Гидра располагает, и Александр не скрывает восхищения ею, позволяет себе оное высказывать. Никто другой не замечает, что девушка незримо расслабляется от простых слов, но Пирс улавливает это, учится играть на этой слабости, прокладывает новый путь к искалеченному сознанию, привязывает к себе новыми узлами. Он достигает успеха во всем, и задача вновь заполучить себе Зимнего Солдата, пусть и несколько иначе, чем раньше, – не исключение.  
  
      Годы пролетают быстро, и Александр ожидаемо поднимается на самую вершину. Он – одна из голов Гидры; он же – ее сердце. Он владеет куда большим, чем в двадцать восемь лет, но неизменным остается Зимний Солдат. Александр думает так, пока не понимает: он-то владеет, да, но он ли один?  
  
      Брок Рамлоу попал в его поле зрения давно – отличный боец, талантливый командир, преданный идее. Такому, как он, нечего терять, но есть к чему стремиться. Брок Рамлоу амбициозен и чертовски хорош во всем, за что берется. Пирс самолично отбирает его и внедряет в Щ.И.Т., самолично назначает куратором Зимнего Солдата на время миссии в Боливии, а после – еще одной, еще и еще. Агент Рамлоу слишком хорошо справляется с этим.  
  
      Это иронично, пожалуй, но Александр понимает причину его успешности через три часа после того, как узнает о том, что Стива Роджерса – живого, будь он неладен, – достали из вод Атлантики.  
  
      – Отлично справилась с заданием. Ты хороший агент, – голос Рамлоу кажется непривычно искаженным, сорванным – Пирс не уверен, из-за того ли это, что он смотрит запись камер из душевой, или из-за того, что, говоря это, куратор Зимнего Солдата вжимает ее в стенку, методично вбиваясь в гибкое тело.  
  
      Александр может поклясться, что она отвечает. Девушка на видео – не та, что пришла в его спальню в афганском дворце, но и не та, которая тремя годами после казалась живой, но совершенно безэмоциональной куклой.  
  
      – Ты знаешь, сколь серьезный протокол нарушил? – спрашивает Пирс, поднимая нечитаемый взгляд на стоящего напротив его стола Брока. Он даже не выключает запись, крутящуюся на экране компьютера.  
  
      – Так точно, – чеканит Рамлоу, глядя прямо перед собой; у него прекрасно получается сохранять лицо даже сейчас, когда ему грозит смерть – из Гидры ведь не увольняют. – Прекрасно знаю, сэр.  
  
      – Понимаешь, какие могут быть последствия?  
  
      – Так точно, – повторяет он и усмехается; Александр не помнит, позволял ли кто-то еще себе держаться перед ним столь уверенно и нагло. – Но позвольте заметить, сэр, что нарушение не повлекло негативных последствий. Напротив, все задания проходили гладко, без единой заминки.  
  
      С этим не поспоришь, конечно, но и в качестве аргумента Пирс принимать это замечание не собирается. Он улыбается мягко, медленно встает из-за стола, прежде, все же, выключив запись, и приближается к Броку Рамлоу. Тот заметно напрягается, но стоит все так же – прямо, расправив плечи и с нестираемой с губ ухмылкой, словно и не его могут пристрелить сейчас – без всяких последствий.  
  
      – Только потому я и закрою глаза на это, – Александр улыбается, говоря это, но одними только губами. – Но наказание будет. Ты должен понимать это.  
  
      Рамлоу кивает. Пирс уверен, что он ждал отстранения, понижения, того, что его отправят в горячую точку, пули в колено – чего угодно, но не того, что Александр ведет его в лабораторию. Не того, что ему придется смотреть на обнуление Зимнего Солдата, а после – на ее заморозку. Не того, что впредь ему придется наблюдать за этим после каждой их совместной миссии.  
  
      Александр немного успокаивается. Он уверен и в том, что Брок Рамлоу больше не прикоснется к агенту.  
  
      Как же он ошибается.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Капитан Америка стал проблемой – неизбежное последствие его чудесного воскрешения. Даже Фьюри мертв, а треклятый мальчишка из пятидесятых – все еще ходит по этой планете. Александр ненавидит его в той же мере, что и восхищается.  
  
      Дни выдались слишком напряженными, и ему не спится; он меряет пустой дом шагами, темную гостиную и кухню, обходит каждый уголок, ища нечто, что и назвать-то не может. И почти не удивляется, когда обнаруживает Солдата в полной экипировке за кухонным столом.  
  
      У нее равнодушный, потухший взгляд, и в глазах не видно той синеватой искорки, что когда-то Александр улавливал меж мерного серого. И это единственное изменение, произошедшее с Джейми Барнс за тридцать два года, которые он знает ее.  
  
      – Будешь? – он покачивает пакет с молоком так спокойно, как это возможно, когда обнаруживаешь дома опаснейшего убийцу, но в ответ не получает ничего – ни слов, ни видимых эмоций. – Ну, как знаешь.  
  
      Александр пьет медленно и безотрывно следит за девушкой. Она все еще не шевелится, словно время и мир для нее застыли. Не двигается и после того, как свет зажигается, и бедняга Рената заходит на кухню. Пирс стреляет в нее сам.  
  
      – Наверх, – бросает он Зимнему Солдату, вызывая группу зачистки. – Жди там.  
  
      Александр не любит алкоголь, но, все же, выпивает стопку виски, прежде чем подняться в спальню, оставив заботу о теле и чистоте кухни прибывших чистильщикам. Он впервые чувствует, что устал.  
  
      Зимний Солдат ждет, сидя на краю кровати. Форма небрежно переброшена через спинку стула, и девушка ведет плечами зябко – на ней только тонкая футболка. Как в Афганистане – вспоминает Александр не к месту.  
  
      Он долго смотрит на нее, стоя в дверях. Металлическая рука блестит в лунном свете, темные волосы растрепаны, кожа нездорово бледная, отчего багряные рубцы еще более заметны. Но девушка все равно кажется слишком маленькой, слишком хрупкой, слишком… юной. Сколько ей, если отмести годы криостаза? Двадцать, двадцать пять? Едва ли больше; Пирс помнит дело – Джейми Барнс погибла в восемнадцать. Он чувствует себя бесконечно старым.  
  
      – Твое имя? – спрашивает он; звучит, пожалуй, слишком равнодушно.  
  
      – Зимний Солдат. Агент, – заучено повторяет она. У нее пустой взгляд, и Александр уверен, что лжи в ответе нет.  
  
      Он уверяет себя, что позволяет себе давно забытую слабость именно поэтому, не смея признать, что надеялся на то, что девушка в его руках помнит хоть что-то. Правду Пирс узнает позже; слишком поздно – для себя.  
  


* * *

  
  
      – Но я знала его.  
  
      Джейми Барнс улыбается слабо, виновато почти, смотрит затравлено из-под спутанных волос. Александр видит ее такой впервые – откровенно униженной, потерянной, молящей о чем-то одним взглядом. Зимний Солдат, которую он знал, видел столько лет в деле, не позволяла себя сломить, она, даже будучи под контролем, все равно брала свое – в том числе, его, Александра и Брока Рамлоу, замершего чуть позади. Лишь выполняя приказ, поддаваясь, заставляла становиться зависимыми; Пирс не знает больше ни одной женщины, которая так смогла бы, не помня толком себя.  
  
      Он разочарован сейчас. Неужели Стив Роджерс стоит этого?  
  
      – Обнулите ее, – бросает он техникам, едва сдерживая злость, разворачивается резко, но не может сделать больше шага к двери – Рамлоу не отходит, замирает напротив и ухмыляется, как четыре года назад.  
  
      – Это вряд ли, – почти по-дружески замечает он, и дуло пистолета упирается Александру под ребра.  
  
      Пирс успевает услышать звуки выстрелов других бойцов, прежде чем пуля останавливает его собственное сердце. И он уже не видит, как Брок отстегивает фиксаторы и помогает девушке подняться, как накидывает на ее плечи собственную куртку и уводит к выходу; не успевает даже осознать, что его предали свои же люди.  
  
      Александр не видит и того, как Капитан Америка рушит детище всей его жизни вместе с хэлликарьерами, но, вместе с тем, не может стать свидетелем того, что тот, узнавший свою Баки на мосту, потерял ее вместе с ним, с Александром Пирсом, и не сможет обрести еще два года.  
  
      Головы Гидры вскоре полетят одна за другой, и новые не успеют отрасти на месте старых. Гидра растает, оставит после себя только багряные следы на страницах истории, а вместе с ней – и память об Александре.  
  


* * *

  
  
      – Она жива, Сэм, – Стив улыбается широко, искренне, и ему кажется, что это выглядит немного безумно. Ему плевать на это сейчас.  
  
      – И она не вспомнила тебя, – мягко замечает Сэм; видит Бог, он не хочет огорчать друга, но и правду замалчивать не намерен – это слишком жестоко.  
  
      – Вспомнит, – Роджерс смотрит уверенно, хмыкает едва слышно. – Только… найдем ее. И обязательно вспомнит.  
  
      Сэм, помедлив, кивает. Он знает, что Стив не остановится, пойдет на все, чтобы вернуть себе ту, кого когда-то любил. И любит сейчас – напоминает себе Уилсон.  
  
      Дело №17 лежит на столе рядом с личными делами Брока Рамлоу, Джека Роллинза и еще нескольких бойцов, пропавших две недели назад вместе с Зимним Солдатом. На ближайшие два года этот ворох бумаг превратится в путеводную звезду для Стива.


End file.
